Diemen Xicali
Diemen Xicali is a young Alternian troll living in Outglut during the time period of Hiveswap and Hiveswap Friendsim. Diemen was first revealed during the Hiveswap Troll Call event alongside Skylla Koriga on December 6th, 2017. Diemen later went on to be one of two trolls to be featured in Hiveswap Friendship Simulator: Volume One after its release on April 13th, 2018, alongside his fellow Troll Call troll, Ardata Carmia. A low-ranking burgundy blood , Diemen's hive was destroyed by drones in a routine neighbourhood culling prior to the events of Hiveswap Friendsim, and event that also killed his Lusus. Diemen was subsequently made homeless, and forced to live on the streets scrounging for food; particularly, Oblong Meat Products, a Troll hotdog analog. Diemen's Troll Call reveal card described him as "All About That Oblong Meat Product", although notes that he is uncertain about its precise contents. Diemen is rarely pictured without his signature hotdog, of which he is very protective, and much of his dialogue concerns it. Biography Prior to the events of Hiveswap Friendship Simulator: Volume One, Diemen lived in a hive in Outglut with his lusus. However, shortly before the start of the game, a drone patrol bombed his home as part of routine culling of lowbloods. His lusus was killed, and Diemen was forced to take to the streets, obtaining food by "talking people" into giving him oblong meat products. During Hiveswap Friendsim: Vol. 1, the player can make various choices about how to interact with Diemen. As such, it is difficult to tell which of these routes is the canonical "true" route of events as they play out for Diemen; however, as the "good" ending, the "meat heaven" ending might be considered the intended eventual path. Furthermore, Hiveswap Friendsim as a whole is described as being "loosely-canonical", so the applicability of its events to the Hiveswap canon may be questionable. The player, as the MSPA Reader, can encounter Diemen on the streets of Outglut at the start of Hiveswap Friendsim. Diemen is initially suspicious of the player's motives, and worries that they seek to take his meat product from him. Demanding the meat product for themself results in the player getting an instantaneous friendship rejection from Diemen. If the player continues to talk to Diemen, he will begin to mellow to them and start reminiscing about his dead lusus. The MSPA Reader seeks to console him, and is given the option to either hug Diemen or pat him on the back. "You killed him!!!"/Bad Ending If the player chooses the back-patting option, Diemen will warm to them considerably, to the extent that the MSPA Reader wonders if Diemen is making flushed advances on them. Diemen offers to share his oblong meat product, suggesting he and the MSPA Reader both place the hotdog in their mouths and eat along it, Lady and the Tramp style. However, the MSPA Reader chokes on the meat, and accidentally spits it back into Diemen's face. Diemen is so shocked that he stumbles backwards, pulling the player with him, and after rolling down a hill, Diemen hits his head on a concrete curb and is killed. The player attemps to hide the body in a bush, but is unsuccessful, and Ardata appears offering to clean up the mess. This results in the bad "you killed him!!" ending to Diemen's route. "Meat heaven!!!"/Good Ending If the player chooses to hug Diemen, then during the awkward embrace Diemen will accidentally drop the oblong meat product, causing the MSPA Reader to accidentally trample it into the mud. Diemen is distraught, but in their attempts to comfort him the player offers to help him obtain a new one, claiming, falsely, that they know where a large number of oblong meat products can be obtained. Spurred on by this, Diemen follows the player on a circuitous, random route through Outglut, that eventually leads them into the sewers. After more aimless wandering, Diemen feels that he is too tired to go on, and despairs at his inability to obtain more meat products. However, he feels gratitude to the player for attempting to help him. The two then feel the rumbling of a drone patrolling the sewers, and hurry to escape. Diemen falls in the sewage, only to be rescued by the player and pulled up a ladder to the surface. The two realize that they have emerged into a meat storage freezer, filled with oblong meat products. Diemen is overjoyed, and he and the player become certified friends in this "meat heaven!!!" good ending to Diemen's route. Gallery Friendsim Vol1 Character Select.jpg|Diemen in original (now deprecated) Hiveswap Friendsim Volume One character select screen (right) Vol1 CSelect New.jpg|Diemen in the Friendsim Volume One character select screen (right) Diemen Introduction.jpg|Diemen during his introduction scene Friendsim Diemen disrespectful.png|The "Disrespectful" ending to Diemen's route DiemenSprites.gif|Diemen's character sprites from Hiveswap Friendsim diemen_die.png|A seemingly unfinished lineart WIP for Diemen's choking sprite, from the game's files Trivia *Diemen is the name of a town in the province of North Holland, Netherlands, which comes from the river Diem (itself originating from di eme, meaning "the water"). ** Alternatively, it may come from the German ''die men ''("the men"), or its agricultural definition of "a layered pile of hay, peat, or straw in the open field". *Xicali may originate from Mexicali, the capital city of Baja California. *Diemen is the first troll to be shown with freckles. Category:Hiveswap characters Category:Hiveswap friendsim characters Category:Trolls